I promised
by PineappleFairy69
Summary: When Mukuro realizes that he is tracked down by a Russian killer, he tries to get rid of the threat by himself. Unfortunately something goes wrong. At the same time Kyouya is having trouble with some family issues, when he is just finding out that Mukuro might have terribly underrestimated his enemy. 6918 MukuHiba Rated M for a reason! Contains: smut, lemon, violence, fluff
1. Prologue

**WARNING:**

The story contains: 6918, smut, lemon, lime, angst, blood, fight, violence, fluff, headcanons

**SUMMARY:**

When Mukuro realizes that he is tracked down by a Russian killer, he tries to get rid of the threat by himself. Unfortunately something goes wrong. At the same time Kyouya is having trouble with some family issues, when he is just finding out that Mukuro might have terribly underrestimated his enemy.

**DEDICATION:**

The fanfiction is dedicated to my Kyouya. She also gave me a lot of ideas due to some of her headcanons according Hibari Kyouya. Our RPGs have been an inspiration as well. Thank you.

* * *

**Prologue**

„You again?" A soft but cold voice said quietly. The body it belonged to was hidden in the shadows of the dark place. Some yellow candles, floating around, spent a little bit of light. Their flames were burning in a bright green. Although the place appeared to be cold it was rather hot. The air was full of dust and ashes so it was hard to breathe properly and the floor was covered with skulls and bones. One of the small candles floated close to the creature with the red eyes. It sat on a throne made out of bones and was covered in a dark green coat. Long black hair could be seen and there was a small smile on its lips.

"I thought you didn't want to come back revenant?" it said and grinned lightly. Its voice was soft but cold and although the creature spoke silently it was easy to understand it. The other one just started smiling as well. "You see I actually didn't want to come back, but it seems like I had a small accident." The so-called revenant looked up. He was covered in a black coat, but his face could be seen well enough although it seemed to be somewhat like transparent. One blue and one red eye examined the creature on the throne. "But if I didn't come back from time to time you'd have to think of another name for me, right?"

The creature chuckled. "That's true." Silence started to rule and it seemed like both of them were waiting for the other one to do something. Then the creature on the throne started to move. "Well you again chose the path of hell. Not the easiest path to go, don't you think so? Although it'll grant you much power. Do you need it that much, revenant?" The revenant just shook his head. "No, I don't, but if I'm already down here I'd like to make the best of it. The only thing I'm graving for is life though."

The creature chuckled again and examined him. "Well I'm glad you're having so much fun, but I'm in a hurry, you know?" The revenant said stepping a bit closer. The creature smirked and nodded. It knew why he was in such a hurry, but that just meant much more fun for itself. It liked the revenant but it also hated him since he was the only one coming back and leaving for quite a couple of times. Someday it would be time for him to stay. "Revenant you really are impressing. Once you just convinced me to let you go, but this time I won't let you get away so easily." The soul smiled. "You remember I already got away six times so what are you going to do?" The creature grinned and although the revenant never had been scared of the creature something in its look and behavior made him starting to feel scared. "What do you want from me?" He asked coldly and watched the creature warily.

"We'll make a deal." The creature said and stood up from its throne. Slowly it floated closer keeping still in front of the revenant and taking a gentle look down on him. It bent down and whispered something into the soul's ear. The transparent being seemed to flicker. "No way!" he murmured. "You can have everything but that!" The creature's face froze. "Fine! Then you'll stay here!" It turned around and floated back to its throne. But like that it missed the anger on the face of the revenant. Fury glittered in his eyes when he removed its hood coming right after the creature and mainly his red eye seemed to burn with an indigo colored flame. If Hel wouldn't let him go he'd made her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rokudo Mukuro was sitting on the couch in the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori High reading a book. The blue haired illusionist was almost through half of the lecture while it was raining outside. Actually he didn't come here to read a book, but since his actual plan had failed he'd decided to stay here keeping himself busy with the book. Stephen King sure did write excellent books and he was thankful that his boyfriend had brought him this one, although he wondered where he got it from. But that was more than enough his boyfriend could do since he was the one why Mukuro's plan had failed. That was because mentioned boyfriend hadn't been that happy to see Mukuro at his school, although Mukuro had brought him hamburgers, which was supposed to be his favorite food. But at least mentioned boyfriend had happily eaten one of them. But, and that was what Mukuro bothered most, mentioned boyfriend hadn't shown up again since then. Mentioned boyfriend was too busy with his school.

Mukuro sighed and turned over to the next page. Actually he just did want to make him a pleasure. It was a rainy day and he had been bored so he thought having lunch together would be fine and well maybe there would have happened something more, but in the end he had landed together with a book on the couch and not with his Principino.

The door behind him opened and closed again, but the illusionist didn't turn around and kept his eyes on the letters on the paper in front of him. He didn't even turn around when two slim arms sneaked around his neck. He kept reading. Just the rain on the window broke the silence.

"I thought you are busy?" the blue haired boy asked while turning to the next page. "School's out." The raven haired answered and for a short moment Mukuro really was confused. It was already that late? But the illusionist kept his bored face from the outside. "Ah, that means you'll finally be able to take care of me?" He sounded lightly disappointed, although he actually wasn't. But he just loved to tease his boyfriend and Hibari Kyouya was making things easy for him in that case all the time.

And it really worked. The Japanese boy loosened the embrace and gave his boyfriend an angry view. "You know that I don't like it when you're suddenly appearing at school. I'm busy." "Just say that you're embarrassed." The illusionist responded while Kyouya blushed. "I'm not embarrassed! I-I…" He got quiet and left the sentence unfinished. Truth was that he actually really was embarrassed. Or maybe not even that but he had his name to loose. Not that he'd put his boyfriend underneath his name, because he loved him, but he just wasn't used to all of this. And Mukuro knew that, but he just loved to tease Kyouya with this kind of stuff. He loved his reactions but nonetheless he never exaggerated it, because he preferred when the Skylark was in a good mood. In the end that would be also better for him. So he closed the book and smiled over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "Next time I'll call you, alright?" The raven haired nodded and gave his boyfriend a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for lunch, by the way." "Non c'è di che!" Mukuro responded and got up from the couch. Kyouya looked at him in …. "You know I don't like it when you're talking Italian!" The illusionist laughed his characteristic laugh. "I know. Scusi!" The Japanese boy just sighed. He would just do Mukuro a pleasure when he started to get mad because of this.

Meanwhile Mukuro had left the book on the table and stood in front of Kyouya, one hand running through his raven hair. "Are you hungry? I'd like to have Sushi." The smaller one tilted his head. "You'd like to have Sushi? I thought you never had any before." "That's why I'd like to have some." Mukuro grinned in a good mood. Sometimes it was hard for Kyouya to understand his boyfriend not just concerning his thoughts but also to what he did. Probably Mukuro didn't think at all. "Fine, then we'll have Sushi." He said grabbing the bigger one at his sleeve since he was just about to leave the room. He stretched and gave him a soft kiss. Happily Mukuro responded to it. After all he had been waiting for this for almost the whole day. Sadly it was just way too short since the raven haired boy broke the kiss again and instead grabbed his hand. "Let's go." He said, pulling him towards the door. But maybe Mukuro would get more later on and with that thought he happily followed the Skylark.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

About an hour later they both sat in a Japanese restaurant having a huge plate in between them on where several kinds of sushi could be found. In the beginning Mukuro had just asked Kyouya about the filling or topping of every single one before he had started to try some of them, always first taking a serious look at them, before taking a bite and chewing them for about a hundred times. Kyouya on the other hand had already eaten a lot of different ones watching is boyfriend warily. He had already been doubtful when Mukuro had asked for having sushi. Normally the illusionist just ate chocolate and sweets, something the prefect really hated about the blue haired boy. In his opinion it was necessary to eat a lot of normal food. The next bad habit about Mukuro was that even if he just ate his chocolate he didn't even have that much of it. He normally just took a few bites for lunch and dinner and sometimes he even missed a meal. But he already taught Mukuro that this behavior was unacceptable and Mukuro and the other hand knew that he had to eat at least as much as he could if he didn't want to have an angered boyfriend.

Nevertheless the illusionist stopped eating already giving Kyouya an excusable look. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm done. I really liked it though." And that wasn't a lie although the boy wasn't that fond of fish he at least liked most of the things he'd tried. Nevertheless his boyfriend gave him an unsatisfied glare. "You have just eaten about five different things. Are you kidding me? That isn't enough." Mukuro just gave him a sigh. "Do I really have to? That was quite much if you keep the fact in mind I prefer sweet stuff." Kyouya shook his head. "Please?" There weren't many situations the Skylark actually used this word, so the illusionist surely did understand the fact it was important to his boyfriend. For a short moment Mukuro thought about starting a small discussion about the case, but then he just decided to eat a bit more. The raven haired boy probably wouldn't even take part of the discussion anyway and he didn't want to anger him right now.

But right at the time, when Mukuro was about to take another piece of sushi, a song started to play. It took the boy a second to notice it was his phone ringing, but since he normally never received a call from someone he was just not used to the sound of it. He hesitated but then decided it would probably be better to pick up since it might have been some serious business. He took a look on the display and noticed that it really was someone who normally didn't give him a call just for fun. "May I?" he asked his boyfriend, but didn't even wait long enough for him to answer the question cause he was already answering the phone. Kyouya, pouting a bit, kept on eating meanwhile. Although he was kind of curious about this call since his boyfriend's phone normally didn't ring at all. But unfortunately Mukuro immediately started to talk in Italian once he had picked up and black haired boy knew he'd never find out what the call was about in that case. "Pronto!" Mukuro said waiting for the other one to response. A while he was just listening, then he answered something, but the only thing Kyouya could figure out was _si_ what meant _yes_. "Va bene." The blue haired boy hung up and gave his Skylark an excusable smile. "I'm sorry, but I need to go." Kyouya blinked and watched him warily. "Did something happen?" Mukuro shook his head and got up. "Not precisely. But that was an important call. Believe me I'd prefer to stay, but I have to check something out." "I'll come with you." The prefect was about to get up as well just as Mukuro shook his head. "No. This is nothing concerning you and I'd like to keep it that way … please." Kyouya glared at his boyfriend and Mukuro knew he wouldn't be able to make up for it if he just left the black haired boy behind. But there was no way he would take him along. Besides this wouldn't be something dangerous. Actually he just had to leave and see the one who called him who, in fact, had been Kakimoto Chikusa.

"You can take your time, Kyouya. I'll see you later, yes?" Mukuro knew this wouldn't calm his boyfriend, but it was the least he could do so Kyouya wouldn't be absolutely mad with him. Of course the prefect didn't answer this but gave him another glare. The illusionist sighed and turned around leaving a furious Kyouya Kyouya who surely wouldn't let him touch now for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Congratulazione!" It was easy to see that the leader of the Kokuyo Gang wasn't pleased at all. There was something in his eyes that gave you Goosebumps and his body language was really offensive. "Your call just managed to get my Skylark in a really pissed mood. So let's make it quick!" The single guy sitting on the bench got up. His faceless expression didn't show any fear at all although the other one seemed quite mad. He adjusted his glasses und pulled the white cap closer to his eyes. "Mi dispiace, Mukuro-sama." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. "But it is really important." "I believe it is, Chikusa, otherwise you first wouldn't have called me and second you wouldn't have wanted me to meet at this place. Why the hospital? And where's Ken?" Chikusa frowned and that alarmed Mukuro immediately. On the phone Chikusa didn't want to tell him what happened so of course Mukuro had already been thinking about the cases that might have happened, but now he was sure, that something rather unpleasant had been going on.

"He's inside, Mukuro-sama. I brought him here immediately." "Just tell me what happened." "Of course, Ken and I went out shopping for sweets but we weren't even able to leave Kokuyo Land. There was a strange guy outside asking us about your whereabouts. Of course we didn't answer, but he kept bothering and Ken lost his temper. Unfortunately he was amazingly strong. I think I was lucky he didn't keep attacking after he took Ken down and then he left this card for you." The tall boy took a small card out of his pocket handing it to Mukuro who just glanced at it for a second. "I'll check that later. How is Ken?" "Not too bad. He hasn't gained consciousness yet, but they told me he should wake up until the evening." The illusionist nodded and started to think about what he had heard. But no matter how he put it, this was bad. He didn't know why but it seemed like someone was trying to track him down. His eyes thoughtfully rested on the card Chikusa had given to him. "Mukuro-sama?" The blue haired boy blinked. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to figure something out." His eyes still rested on the card warily. There was just a number written down, nothing else. Probably it was a phone number. "Listen, Chikusa. I want you to go to get five tickets to Italy. As soon as you've managed that, get back to Kokuyo Land. Take the girls and Fran with you to the hospital and by tomorrow morning you should be heading there all together. Did you understand this?" Chikusa just nodded. There wasn't even a slight hint of surprise on his face. But as soon as Mukuro decided something it was better for him not to disagree and the boy sure had his reasons for the decision. "I will handle this alone." These were the illusionist's last words. Then he turned around and left Chikusa on his own.

The thing behind that idea was that he just didn't want any of his friends being in the way. Ken had already got injured, so it was necessary to at least keep the others safe and since he didn't know who this person was and what he was able to do, he didn't want anybody else being involved. Unfortunately there was a special someone he couldn't just abandon to Italy and who would never listen to him in such a case. Though he was sure he would be able to think of something. What was more important right now was finding out more about this guy and he sure would be able to do that.

* * *

Thank you for the faves and the reviews by the way :3

I'm glad there are people who like my fanfiction

After all it's the first one I'm writing~

I can btw already tell ya that the next chapter will include lemon :P

So stay tuned and take care everyone :3


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING:** The following chapter will contain lemon/smut!

Haha~ Two chapters a day~ But since I've received so many nice reviews I just felt like it.

Thank you very much guys! Hope you'll like it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I'm back." "You are late!" The black haired boy was sitting on the couch giving the illusionist a really bad glare. Mukuro hesitated for a second. Kyouya seemed to be really mad at him. He sighed and came closer. "I'm sorry. But this was really important." In fact he had been already successfully researching the case. Though it sure had taken some time and now it was already dark outside and since it had started to rain a while ago the blue haired boy was totally soaked. Kyouya wrinkled his nose. "You are wet. Get some dry clothes!" It was a command and not an advice, but Mukuro wouldn't have been Mukuro if he just did what he was told. "I'll do that later. But first of all I need to talk to you. Please." Since he had added the please, Kyouya actually was starting to listen, because normally Mukuro never just kindly asked for something. He did what he pleased to do. "May I sit?" The illusionist asked and since the prefect just didn't say or do anything he just took it as a yes and sat next to him. It was then when he actually realized that something was wrong with his boyfriend. Kyouya was pale in a rather unhealthy way and he seemed to be really wary just like a rabbit not trusting in its surrounding. The raven haired boy shook his head. "I'm fine. What do you want to talk about? The reason why you're late? I don't care!" "Nah…Kyouya something happened, right? You don't look well. What is it?" "Doesn't matter." "Are you kidding me? You look like you're sick." Suddenly Mukuro felt really uneasy and he got the bad feeling that Kyouya might have ran into the same person Ken and Chikusa did. "Doesn't matter!" The prefect said in a harsh tone, but Mukuro sure didn't give up and kept bothering his boyfriend. "Kyouya, please." He said laying his hand on the smaller boys shoulder. Another 'please'. Kyouya sighed and gave him a blank look. "After you left my brothers entered the restaurant." Mukuro blinked in surprise. "What? Are you serious? What did they do?" "They didn't do anything. They just told me something." The illusionist waited for a few seconds for Kyouya to tell him about what his brothers had said, but he didn't. "What did they say?" Mukuro wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know this, but Kyouya's family issues were rather difficult.

In fact Kyouya had already told him almost everything about his family. He had two older brothers and an older sister, so he was the youngest of them. Normally that shouldn't make any problems at all, but his family, mainly his father was somewhat cruel. He had never cared for his youngest son; in fact he believed he was a pure waist. Compared to his older brothers he was nothing. So Kyouya had always tried to fulfill his father's wishes, but it was hard to follow strict rules all the time and if he didn't or failed he would receive a punishment. The boy had tried to stand up against his father, his family, so many times, but as a small child he had just never been strong enough. That was actually why he behaved like a bully, threatening everyone and always trying to be the strongest and most dangerous person at Namimori High. There he was his own master and not caged like a little bird and no one could harm his pride.

Of course Kyouya's family hadn't been that happy about the fact Mukuro being his son's boyfriend. They'd had a huge fight about that and in the end Kyouya had come to Mukuro's place where he had been living since then. So far they never had heard anything from his family again, but it seemed like this was changing right now. It seemed like they just didn't want to lose any fight to the youngest heir of the family.

Kyouya was still hesitating, but Mukuro knew that he had already broken the boy. It was easy to convince him as soon as you knew how. Well, probably the fact, that he felt rather attracted to Mukuro made things easier as well, but still most of the times it was just about knowing how to handle the Skylark. You should never go too far, but it was fine to bother a little bit as long as you had the right arguments.

"They told me greetings from father and that he would make sure I'd come back to his house." Kyouya finally said, biting his own lip. "That rather sounds like a threat." Mukuro stated and sighed lightly. "I'm sorry I was leaving without you. I should have stayed." "I can take care of myself!" The black haired boy responded rather furious. Mukuro chuckled. "I know that." He ran his hand through the raven black hair smiling lightly. "You don't have to worry though. No one will take you back there." Kyouya knew that it was a promise, but he still felt uneasy. You couldn't just think lightheaded about his father. He was strong and he always got what he wanted to have. Always. He knew that, because he had learnt that lesson rather early in life.

"I will send Mukurou with you to school tomorrow, if you want me to. Like that, I'll know immediately if something's wrong." Kyouya just nodded silently. "Are you still mad?" The illusionist wondered, watching his boyfriend warily. But he just shook his head. "No…not really. Well, maybe a little bit. But you're always making me mad." The blue haired boy chuckled giving the smaller one a peck on the cheek. "I do know that, but I'm not sorry." "That's the worst about it!" Kyouya complained, starting to pout a little bit. This made Mukuro to chuckle again. "You want some distraction?" Kyouya gave him a suspicious look. "What's on your mind?" The illusionist grinned seductively. "You'll tell me, Kyouya." He answered with a honeyed voice leaning a bit closer. Of course, Kyouya knew what he meant. He wasn't dumb, but he didn't want to make this easy for Mukuro. He was angry with him after all. "I don't know!" He said turning his face away just earning another peck in the corner of his mouth. "Then I'll show you." The blue haired boy whispered in his ear making the prefect to shudder lightly. Damn. Why was Mukuro so good at seducing him? How much he hated him for it. He'd love to bite him to death just because of that fact. But the reason why he didn't was easy as well. Of course sometimes he hated Mukuro so much. For his attitude, his smile, his playful behavior, his dominance, his attraction. But at the same time he loved him for exactly these reasons. It was a vicious circle.

Not even five minutes later Kyouya found himself lying on the couch, Mukuro on top of him. The jacket was gone and his shirt unbuttoned and wide open. Mukuro himself hadn't even lost his T-shirt. Right now he was attacking his boyfriend's neck leaving quite some marks. Kyouya softly moaned and hissed at the same time. "I told…you…before…Don't leave…any marks!" He just earned a chuckle. "No worries. No one will notice as long as you cover your neck." Mukuro added slowly stroking the pale skin of the one laying beneath him. "Idiot!" Kyouya complained giving another silent moan. "Love you, too." The illusionist whispered into his ear lightly biting down on the earlobe. The raven haired didn't respond to this but ran his hands through the silky blue hair, which was actually a fair enough answer for Mukuro. If Kyouya didn't feel the same way he would have already bitten him to death.

Mukuro slowly approached lower with his mouth, kissing Kyouya's chest and then gently biting one of the boy's nipples while starting to caress the other one with his fingers. He earned another soft moan, feeling Kyouya's body bend underneath his, trembling in pleasure. "It's interesting how much you love this…or actually your body does." Mukuro said giving a slim grim. "Are…you making…fun of me?" The prefect asked, trying to make his voice not being shaky. Why the hell did he actually had to react like that. He hated being touched by other people so much, but as soon as it was Mukuro touching him, his mind went blank and his body went crazy. But in fact the reason why he was actually having sex with this guy was so wrong. The first time they had met, hadn't been such supporting circumstances if you kept in mind that Mukuro actually broke every bone in his body. And of course he had hated him so much afterwards, but he just hadn't gotten to bite him to death. Somehow he had actually grown somewhat like affection for the illusionist, although he had been bothersome so many times. Kyouya just wasn't able to understand how this had actually happened, but then one day Mukuro had seriously kissed him and since then it had just went on. It went so far that he actually was really living with the guy and had an almost overwhelming feeling for him. He wasn't sure if Mukuro had actually just been playing with him in the beginning, but then so many things had happened that he was sure, the illusionist had really changed his mind, although he was still annoying from time to time. However he had to admit that Mukuro somehow had really won his heart and it was probably the other way around as well.

Another moan escaped Kyouya's lips as Mukuro kept licking and sucking at his nipple while unbuttoning the raven's pants. "I would never dare to make fun of you." The illusionist said with a smile although Kyouya knew he was lying. A rather cold hand found its way down the opened pants grabbing his boyfriend's arousal and gently stroking it. Kyouya moaned louder bucking his hips forward. Mukuro was just smirking at that reaction pressing his lips against the Skylark's and taking advantage of the next time the boy was moaning to slide his tongue into the others open mouth. He slowly explored the hot cavern until he met the others tongue pressing his against it. Kyouya in return was just moaning into the kiss from time to time running his hands down the illusionist's neck, starting to cling to his shoulders. Mukuro enjoyed the closeness of their bodies and started to stroke Kyouya's member faster. The raven haired boy had to break the kiss to catch his breath. He was already panting hard and feeling extremely hot. His whole body felt tense and relaxed at the same time and he realized he was losing more and more control over it.

The blue haired boy pulled his hand back, giving Kyouya another kiss on the neck. "I think we should move forward a bit." He said pulling down the pants of his boyfriend. Kyouya could feel the cold air hitting his burning flesh and his body was just shaking for a second, because of this and the pleasure building up inside himself. Mukuro chuckled. "Seems like you just can't wait for it, can you?" Kyouya glared at him. "Just get on, will you?" He growled grabbing one of Mukuro's hands und pulling it to his mouth starting to lick and suck on his fingers. Mukuro hummed in pleasure, watching this nice view for a while before starting to caress the boy's body with his lips, tongue and the teeth. He gained some more moans for this treatment which started to drive Mukuro himself crazy as well. He loved it so much, feeling Kyouya's body trembling and wriggling beneath him, while hearing all these lustful moans. It made him horny.

Impatiently he removed his fingers from Kyouya's mouth bringing them downwards, shoving two of them inside the boy. Kyouya bit down on his lip silencing the moan that just wanted to get out because of surprise. "You…are…that impatient?" He asked with clenched teeth trying to relax his body. Mukuro just smirked leaning closer. "Yes I am impatient. You're driving me crazy right now, so I'm going to speed this up." He chuckled, giving his boyfriend an intense look. "And don't you dare to keep your moans. I want to hear you." The prefect glared at him, biting his lip even harder, making clear that he wouldn't let a sound escape his mouth. "Fine." The illusionist responded, roughly shoving the third finger inside starting to scissor Kyouya in a rather harsh way and at the same time biting down on his neck. This was even too much for Hibari Kyouya. He couldn't help but giving a painful but also lustful scream, digging his fingers into Mukuro's shoulders. The illusionist felt the hard grip on his shoulders letting a soft moan escape himself. "Better." He mumbled, continuing the preparation in a more gentle way, nibbling on Kyouya's neck. "I…hate you." Kyouya said with a hoarse voice, making Mukuro chuckle once more. "I know." He just responded finally pulling his fingers out again. Kyouya took a deep breathe, trying to calm his racing heartbeat down. He could just feel his whole body graving for more, although he would of course never admit that.

Mukuro meanwhile opened his pants revealing his own already hardened member. He bent down again, snuggling a bit closer to Kyouya, so the boy could feel Mukuro's arousal. The raven moaned quietly wrapping his arms around the illusionist pulling him closer. Mukuro gave him a light kiss. "I'm coming in." He warned the smaller boy, grabbing his hips, positioning himself at the other's entrance and then thrusting inside at one go.

Kyouya let out a load but passionate moan, arching his back slightly and pulling the cloth of Mukuro's T-shirt. The blue haired gave him a few seconds to get used to him being inside of him. When he noticed that Kyouya's pants got more frequent he finally started to move, pulling out and thrusting back inside. Like that with every thrust Kyouya gave a small moan, letting him enjoy this passionate and pleasurable moment. Mukuro noticed this, since he felt how the muscles around his length relaxed more and more, giving him more space to move. He sure made advantage of this, speeding up his paces and forcing Kyouya to move with him. But then suddenly Kyouya gave a much louder and more lustful moan than before and Mukuro knew he had just hit the boy's pleasure spot. A small smirk appeared on his lips while he kept on abusing that spot with his tip. The raven kept moaning pulling on the other's T-shirt like he wanted to rip it apart. The pleasure that filled his whole body was amazing and although he had felt it many times before he got always lost at it. He started to move against Mukuro's thrusting by himself, giving the illusionist the opportunity to get even deeper inside him. Kyouya's mind got blurred and his body started to tremble lightly. A sign Mukuro immediately realized. "You…are already coming?" He asked speeding up once more. He just earned another moan as an answer. The illusionist grinned. "Well then I'll make sure…you'll at least have…a pleasurable end." He almost totally pulled out thrusting in in one again hitting Kyouya's pleasure spot another time. The boy cried out in passion scratching over Mukuro's back and coming at the same time. He fell back without any energy left trying to deal with the fact that Mukuro was still thrusting in him until his boyfriend finally found release as well, filling the one in front of him and making him weakly moan once more.

Kyouya was panting hard, but nevertheless he lifted his hands again burying them in the blue hair and pulling Mukuro closer to him. The illusionist willingly agreed to that resting his head on the Skylark's shoulder. They stayed like that for quite a time until Mukuro gently freed himself from the hug sitting up and meeting the grey half-lidded eyes of his boyfriend with his mismatched one. A slim smiled appeared on his face before he slowly pulled back making Kyouya moan one last time.

The blue haired boy lay right beside the smaller one pulling him in a gentle hug whereas the other snuggled closer inhaling his individual and calming scent. Mukuro always smelled like lotus flowers although there sometimes was the scent of chocolate, too, since he ate quite a lot of this sweet stuff. He closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness and the warmth of Mukuro's body. "You are tired?" The illusionist asked gently stroking the raven black hair. "Just a little bit." He responded although it was a lie since he actually was really exhausted. Somehow sexual actions made him tired all the time and he didn't even know why, because he sure had a lot of stamina. "It's fine. It's late anyway." Mukuro said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Kyouya just hummed lightly. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" He wondered, trying not to fall asleep. "Yes, but it can wait until tomorrow." Kyouya actually sighed in relief. "Fine." He responded. "Thank you." Mukuro smiled lightly shaking his head. "It's alright. It was a pleasure to distract you. Literally." Kyouya grumbled and Mukuro thought he'd be kicked off the couch now, but somehow Kyouya seemed to be too tired, so he sure was lucky.

Mukuro kept stroking his Skylark for another while until he realized the boy had finally fallen asleep. He smiled softly. Actually it would have been important to talk to Kyouya straight away, but it probably would just have killed the mood. Now he wouldn't get to know what actually was going to happen. On the other hand that might not be too bad, because now Kyouya would have had no chance to complain or trying to interfere with his plans. Mukuro sighed. "Let's hope everything will go as planned." He said hugging Kyouya closer and trying to go to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was still dark outside when Mukuro woke up again. He didn't know why but he was never able to sleep longer than for about four or five hours. Well there were certain circumstances he could, but normally he didn't need more sleep than that. It had always been like that. Probably because he never got much sleep since he was a child. Sometimes the children in his family had been woken up in the middle of the night so that they could go on with their experimenting and then there were the nights you just couldn't fall asleep, because the pain was too much to handle. Of course he never had to sleep with pain again after killing all these people, except for the time he had spent in Vendicare, but still it seemed like his body had gotten used so much to it, he just couldn't change it straight away.

Gently and silently Mukuro tried to free himself of Kyouya's hug and got up from the couch. He fixed his clothes and looked for a blanket he could use to cover the raven haired boy who was still asleep. Otherwise he would probably just get cold and wake up realizing that Mukuro wasn't there any longer. When he had finally found something that would make sure his boyfriend stayed warm, he bent down giving him a peck on the forehead. "I'll see you later." He said turning away. But before he finally left he gently touched one of his mist earrings that were hanging from his earlobes all the time. "Mukurou!" He called and suddenly a beautiful white owl appeared landing on his outstretched arm. "Mukurou, I need you to stay with Kyouya. Take care of him, will you?" The owl just hooted in agreement flying from his arm over to the back of the couch where it landed again. "Good owl. I'll bring you some cookies later on." He promised finally leaving the room. The white owl just flapped its wings in happiness keeping its eyes on the still sleeping boy.

When Kyouya woke up he was confused since there was something or rather someone missing. He sat up on the couch taking a look around but he couldn't see Mukuro anywhere. Instead he noticed the white owl that was sitting on the back of the couch watching him. "Mukurou, where is your master?" The owl just hooted and flapped with its wings. Kyouya sighed. Mukuro could at least have said something. Somehow he got the feeling that his disappearance might have to do with the thing he actually wanted to tell Kyouya yesterday. The raven sighed. Well if it would have been something serious the illusionist sure would have told him everything, besides he was capable of taking care of himself. At least he wanted to believe that. "Whatever. Just give me some minutes and then we'll go to school." He told the owl while getting up from the couch and heading to the bathroom where he first took a nice hot shower. It was incredible how much better he always felt after taking a shower especially when he had sex before. Although he enjoyed the sex it sure also made him feel dirty.

When he had finished his shower he quickly dressed and went back to the room to take the owl with him. The little fellow was already waiting eagerly for him stretching its wings to leave with its master's lover. Kyouya offered the owl his arm where it made itself comfortable giving him a look as if it was smiling. Kyouya petted the soft feathers just earning a pleased hoot from the owl. "Let's go then." He said turning around heading for school.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was already dawn when Mukuro arrived at the old factory side. He was standing under a tree near the fence leaning on the trunk and watching his surrounding warily. He had been waiting for a long time now, but he was sure the guy would be coming, actually he could already feel a presence since a couple of minutes ago, but he didn't being watched. There was nothing suspicious about him that would reveal about what he was capable of doing since in fact he didn't do anything but waiting. He was rather just annoyed by the dumbness of the other person.

That guy sure wasn't such a great assassin if he just kept watching him. Did he plan to start a surprise attack? That was ridiculous. There was nothing you could surprise him with. But obviously the stranger didn't know about that whereas Mukuro had found out quite a lot about him. It was a Russian guy and he was involved with the Russian mafia. Of course it would have to be the mafia, but he never had had contact to the Russian. He also didn't know why this guy was chosen to get rid of him nor was Mukuro sure about the remitter. He had his suspicions but there was no proof.

"This is going to be ridiculous. Would you mind to just show yourself?" He suddenly said crossing his arms over his chest. A light chuckle could be heard from somewhere inside the broken building and then a tall man appeared in one of the holes of the building's walls. Mukuro examined the other one with a slim smile. He had blonde hair and was wearing a suit, but he didn't seem to be that old, maybe around his mid-twentieth.

"Rokudo Mukuro. It seems like my sources where right about you. You are an amazing person. Since when have you noticed my presence?" Mukuro chuckled. "Since you have arrived. But pardon my question, I don't think someone might know me in the Russian mafia. Where are your sources from?" "Italy, of course. Do you think we don't know what's going on over there?" "I thought so. Well we soon will see how reliable your sources are."

The illusionist gave his opponent a devilish smile while his red eye seemed to glow brighter, but that didn't affect the Russian. "Trust me, I do know enough. I didn't thought though that you'd find out that much about me. You really are impressive, but that's all." "That's all?" Mukuro replied taking a step forward. "I believe it's you who doesn't know anything about me. And of course I found out some interesting facts about you. The only thing I'm not sure about is your remitter, but I can still take care of that after I have destroyed you."

"You seem to be quite, confident, Rokudo Mukuro. There is a reason why my remitter chose someone from the Russian mafia and you will soon see." Mukuro laughed is characteristic laugh. "Why should you be anything different from the Italian one? In the end you're all Mafioso. And there's nothing I hate more." "I do know that."

The blonde replied approaching a bit closer. "But you're making a big mistake if you're thinking we're all the same. Though I have to admit you sure have got guts. It's true that you're not afraid of dealing with any sort of problem, otherwise you wouldn't have called me to set up this little date." "This is not a date." Mukuro corrected grinning. "This is a nuisance."

And besides if I called it a date my beloved Skylark would be raging, he kept thinking giving himself a little smile. Maybe it would have been better to let Kyouya know about this nuisance, but now it was too late and on the other hand he wouldn't have said the whole truth anyway. Now he could just get rid of this nuisance and then tracking down the guy who had sent this Russian after him.

"Well I think we have done enough talking, haven't we? Let's dance." The blue haired boy said summoning his trident and immediately starting his attack.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya was sitting inside his office in Namimori High School. He had just sent Kusakabe and some other people of the Disciplinary Committee to the school yard, because there had been quite a nuisance between two guys. There were fighting over a girl what was just such a ridiculous act. Probably he would never understand something like this, although he had a boyfriend who was jealous and possessive all the time.

He just finished working on one of his documents when suddenly Mukurou woke up. The owl had been dozing since they arrived at school, but now something seemed to have caught its attraction. It looked around rather distressed flapping its wings in an anxious way. "Mukurou? What's the matter? Are you hungry?" He kept watching the owl that flapped towards the window starting to peck the glass and then coming over to his table jumping up and down and nibbling on his fingers. "No worries I still have something here." Kyouya said opening one of the drawers where he normally kept some food for Hibird. But Mukurou just hooted and bit down on the prefect's hand.

"Ow! Are you out of your mind?" He shouted at the owl giving it an angry look. Of course he'd never do anything to a small animal since he just liked them too much. There were interesting had their own ways to survive and they never questioned you. The affection he had for little animals had probably started when he still was a little kid being suppressed by his own father. Mukurou just hooted again flying to the window again and pecking the glass.

Kyouya watched the white owl warily. "There's something wrong, isn't it?" he wondered while he got up from his chair. Mukurou hooted again giving him an intensive look. And then suddenly Kyouya felt something like pain in his stomach. "Is it your master?" He mumbled already knowing the answer, but Mukurou still gave him another hoot. "You know where to go, don't you? You'll show me the way." He said, grabbing his tonfas and then rushing out of his office followed by the white owl.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The clash of metal could be heard when Mukuro's trident met the Russian's Kindjals (traditional Russian weapon looking like a dagger) for another time. The illusionist grinned and changed the number in his left eye from four to one creating a fountain of fire breaking through the floor just in between them. The Russian quickly moved back trying to avoid the fire and starting another attack jumping around the fountain. But Mukuro was quicker and with a smash of his trident he seemed to rip the floor apart forcing the Russian to stop its attack. "You will never win." Mukuro claimed chuckling in amusement. "Because I am your opponent."

The Russian grinned throwing one of its Kindjals. Mukuro changed back to the realm of demons, his eye being surrounded by a blue flame, which amazingly pushed his fighting skills. He blocked the Kindjal throwing it to the floor and then starting a counter-attack. So far he was sure he would be able to win this fight. There was nothing special about the Russian guy and for the time-being he was just playing with him, although Mukuro had to admit that he hadn't been that impressed by his illusions so far. It rather seemed like the Russian really did some good research or he just wasn't that easily affected by illusions. However Mukuro hadn't even start to fight so this would sure be a pleasure. On the other hand he had of course kept in mind Chikusa's words and he was wondering if the blonde was just playing as well.

Mukuro again changed the realm, this time letting the floor explode so the Russian was again forced to pull back and keep some distance to his opponent. Since the blue haired boy was an illusionist he normally never fought in an offensive way. He rather kept the distance, tricking his enemies and then charging for the final blow. Of course he tended to change his tactics dependent on his opponent, but mainly he kept it like that and he normally was successful. But he had already realized by now, that it was rather hard to keep the Russian away and he was already charging again.

"I have to admit that you're fast. But speed won't help you winning this fight." The illusionist blocked the attack again with his trident trying to stab the Russian straight afterwards just to hear the sound of metal clanging together again. The Russian chuckled drawing another Kindjal from the inside of his suit trying to stab Mukuro from underneath, but the blue haired jumped back in time. "You are one to talk just trying to keep me distant. How about we're getting serious?" The blonde asked.

Mukuro chuckled. "Whatever you want." He was just about to change the realm again when the blonde took something from his pocket throwing it towards Mukuro. The boy quickly held up his trident in defense mode, but the Russian hadn't thrown a weapon towards him but small little plastic balls. Before Mukuro could wonder what these actually were they exploded on the ground revealing a smoky gas that quickly covered everything around them.

It was hard to see anything and his eyes started to hurt, but of course Mukuro didn't take this as a surprise. He changed the realm nevertheless grinning slimly when suddenly he was pierced with one of the Kindjals. The Russian laughed. "That's it!" He said pulling his dagger back when Mukuro just started to laugh. "Is that so?" His voice came from a completely different direction and the blue haired boy that had just been stabbed faded away. It had been an illusion.

"You know the mist is my element. You cannot harm me with something like that." The blonde still grinned. "I see you are quite something, Rokudo Mukuro. But that doesn't mean you can win every fight." The Russian followed the voice trying to start another attack, realizing that it again had been an illusion, since the boy in front of him faded away again. Then suddenly he could hear something approaching from behind and he quickly turned around just to block the trident of the real Rokudo Mukuro.

"You should better give up or haven't you realized by now, that it is impossible to defeat me?" The illusionist chuckled creating another clash by meeting the other's Kindjals once more. He sure could have made the whole thing a short act by just summoning his beloved Genju Gagaia, but it wasn't time for this yet. He just loved to play with his opponents besides it would probably not even be necessary to summon the raven birds and as long as he could defeat someone by using his general abilities he refused to waste his power.

Meanwhile the smoke was gone and the two fighters were able to see each other again. The Russian seemed to have lost his good mood, since so far Mukuro hadn't even earned a scratch. "You truly are strong. This might become a difficult task." He admitted, but somehow something about this made Mukuro feel uneasy. This change in the Russian's mind was a bit too quick for his taste. He watched his opponent warily. "You don't say." He just answered activating the realm of hell. "Yes, but since I'm a paid assassin I won't stop bothering you, because of this." The Russian said again reaching into his pocket and throwing some plastic balls.

"You've done that before." Mukuro stated waiting for the smoke to hide him and then again creating an illusion to cover up his being. He charged forward to where the Russian was supposed to be attacking him once more, but then he hesitated. The Russian was wearing an oxygen mask. Why would he have to war an oxygen mask if this was just smoke?

Then two things happened at the same time. The illusionist realized that the smoke this time in fact wasn't smoke but probably some poisonous gas. The second thing was that he started to feel queasy and dizzy making him to lose control over his illusion and covering up his presence again. The Russian was just grinning at the fact that Mukuro slowly went down on his knees due to the fact that he had used some sort of narcotic within the smoke this time.

He chuckled, waiting for the smoke to fade, before he took off his mask again. "It seems like you haven't done your homework well enough, boy." He stated coming closer to the blue haired who just gave him a glare still holding the trident in his hand. "Because if you did your homework well enough you would have known I have a secret love for poisonous gas. But know, since you have underestimated me, you will suffer the consequences and I will get my money." The Russian hunkered down to be on the eye level with the boy blocking his weak attack with the trident with one of his Kindjals.

"You know the gas might already be enough to take you out, but I have to be certain. Good bye, Rokudo Mukuro." "Wait…" Mukuro mumbled feeling like he was actually drunk or on drugs. "Are you going to beg for your live?" The Russian grinned but Mukuro just chuckled weakly. "No. I was just wondering…whether I was right about the жаворонок sending for you." The Russian hesitated a second and lifted an eyebrow. He didn't know that young boy was actually able to speak some Russian. "I guess you are. But that doesn't matter anymore right now."

With these words he pushed his dagger into the other's stomach. Mukuro immediately let his trident go that fell to the ground where it shattered into pieces. It was true he hadn't known about the Russian's use of poisonous gas, but there just hadn't been enough time to gain all the information. After all he didn't want to put his Principino in unnecessary danger. Next time I will take my time, he thought falling to the cold floor.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kyouya followed the white owl as fast as he could, already panting hard due to the fact he hadn't stop running since they had left school. He was glad the owl knew where to go, because otherwise he probably would have never had the idea to go to the old factory side outside of town. Why the hell did Mukuro go there? This whole situation made him feel really uneasy. Too many things were happening at the same time.

First Mukuro had received that phone call and left him alone. Then his brother's had shown up and then Mukuro had something he wanted to tell him but in the end didn't and now it seemed like there was actually something really bad going on. He had never seen the white owl being that upset and with every step he took he hoped that actually everything was fine. "I'm still going to bite him to death this time." He grumbled strengthening the grip on his tonfas.

Of course he was worried about his boyfriend, but this angered him at the same time. He had never worried about other people and now that there was actually someone, he noticed he hated the feeling. Sure he knew that Mukuro was really strong and normally not just taken down by some random guy, but sometimes Kyouya thought that Mukuro was underestimating his enemies, for example the Italian mafia. No one could just easily get rid of it.

The boy stopped in front of the tall fence that was around the factory side. Mukurou just flew above it leading the direction so Kyouya didn't hesitate to find an entrance but just climbing over the fence. He hadn't even felt the ground under his feet when he was already running after the owl again.

"You've better got a nice apology, Rokudo Mukuro." He hissed running around the next corner and then suddenly stopping. He felt like everything shattered into pieces and he couldn't move anymore. His stomach rebelled making him feel uneasy and he was sure his heartbeat stopped for a second. His eyes were caught by the view just in front of him.

Mukuro was lying face down on the ground his trident next to him but broken and there was a large amount of blood where the illusionist was laying in. The white owl landed right beside its owner first pulling at some strands of his blue hair and then starting to bite his fingers as if it hoped its master would be getting up from the treatment, smiling and telling them this had just been a joke.

Kyouya had to swallow while the owl got really impatient at its master starting to hoot and jumping around. Slowly the raven haired approached the body closer although he realized he was quite afraid to do that. If he came to close he might be noticing something he didn't even want to think of. But still his feet slowly went forward until he stood right in front of the blue haired boy.

He slowly went on his knees touching the soft blue hair. "What have you done." He whispered grabbing the illusionist by his shoulders and turning him around. Mukuro looked like if he was asleep, but the fact that there was blood in the corner of his mouth destroyed that image, so Kyouya just kept watching him in shock.

"Idiot, what have you done?" he repeated a bit louder digging his fingers into Mukuro's shoulders who suddenly blinked. Kyouya stared at him silently, but Mukuro really slowly opened his eyes though they didn't glow like the Skylark remembered they did normally. They were blank and it seemed to be exhausting for Mukuro to just open his eyes.

"Kyouya?" he asked with a hoarse voice searching with his eyes for the other boy. "I am here, Mukuro." The raven responded leaning a bit closer. "I knew it was you…I know your scent." Mukuro tried to smile but it looked rather like a painful grimace. "What has happened?! What have you done, you idiot?!"

It was obvious that Kyouya was raging. If it hadn't been that painful Mukuro would have chuckled but like that he just didn't give any reaction. "I'm sorry. It seems like this fight didn't go as planned…but…you don't have to worry…Kyouya. That guy was just…after me…you'll be safe." Mukuro closed his eyes in relief. It was so exhausting to keep them open although he was somewhat happy Kyouya was actually here. He had died so many times and he wasn't scared of death, but somehow it was different if there was someone around you, you loved. He just couldn't define the feeling right now.

Kyouya just clenched his teeth. "I don't give a shit about being safe! You are dying you freaking idiot! Why didn't you tell me anything?!" "I wanted to…but…then I thought it would be better like this…I didn't want to…get you involved." Kyouya just gave a cold chuckle. "You are so stupid, you know? Can't you see I'm already involved? And I always was. I'm always involved if it's about you, you bastard!"

Mukuro opened his eyes again examining his little Skylark. "You are cute when you are like that, you know?" Kyouya just felt the need to punch Mukuro into the face, but he didn't. This feeling of anger and fear at the same time was too overwhelming. "I will call the emergency. Don't you dare to die on me!" Mukuro shook his head. "It's too late, Kyouya. I suppose…I don't have any strength left."

It was true. Mukuro knew that he wouldn't survive this. The narcotic and the wound were just taking too much of his strength. It was a wonder he was actually still conscious. "Stop being stupid! I know you hate doctors, but they can fix you!" Kyouya said now rather desperate. Mukuro would have liked to touch the boy's cheek comforting him as he always did when there was something Kyouya made angry, but his arms were too heavy.

"Kyouya…you know I will come back." "But it will not be the same! You won't be in this body anymore!" Mukuro smiled inside. Somehow it was lovely how desperately Kyouya was grieving for him and his body. "Make sure it will be fixed." The illusionist said silently.

The raven blinked. "Is this possible?" "We can try…" Silence fell over them when Kyouya seated himself more comfortable onto the floor carefully pulling Mukuro on his lap. "Who did this to you?" Kyouya asked trying to fight his feelings back. He didn't feel like crying but there was still a storm taking place inside of him and his heart ached like it wanted to break.

"You will find out…ask Chrome…I am too tired now." The illusionist truly looked exhausted and his skin was as pale as snow, something Kyouya had never seen on him since he normally had a dark Italian complexion.

"Kyouya?" Mukuro asked for his boyfriend eyes already closed. "I've realized now…" Kyouya gave him a confused look. "What do you know?" "I was wondering…I've died so many times, but I never felt regret. I realized I do…feel it now…but not just regret…also satisfaction…because you are here." The blue haired boy gave a soft smile. "Please wait for me."

Kyouya swallowed trying to keep himself together. "I will." Another time of silence came over them until Kyouya raised his voice again. "Mukuro?" But the blue haired boy didn't answer back and the raven knew that he was gone. It was then when Kyouya realized that Mukurou had gone as well. Of course without its master's flames it couldn't survive either.

The boy bit down on his lip. "You truly are an idiot, Rokudo Mukuro." He said bending down and hugging the lifeless body. "Make sure you'll really come back or I'll bite you to death!" With these words a single tear made its way down Kyouya's cheek dripping into the illusionists blue hair. "I love you."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I don't care about what you think, doctor!" Kyouya glared at the tall man in the white coat in front of him and his glare sure was frightening. "But this boy is already dead. There is no sense in bringing him to the surgery." "Not only to the surgery. I need you to keep his body functions working; the heart, the lungs, the organs, just everything." "But this is nearly impossible and extremely expensive."

"Doctor, we both know that this hospital is first owned by the family Hibari and that second money is no objection. So just go ahead and do what I am asking you for or I will make sure to bite you to death!" The man swallowed at the fearsome look the raven gave him.

Of course he knew that he should never disobey an order of one of the Hibari family members, but this was just crazy. He could at least understand a little bit the fact that the youngest son always came to hospital even if he had just caught a normal flu, but fixing a dead body and then trying to keep it working was something no one had ever asked him before.

"Well but what do you intend to do with this body?" "That's my business! Now just get on with it and if I notice you're not making some good work I will personally dismiss you!" The doctor trembled lightly. "No worries, Hibari-sama, I will get started immediately." "And make sure to put him in my personal room afterwards! I don't want anyone to disturb him!"

The doctor was just about to say that a dead boy wouldn't be disturbed anyway but he kept his mouth shut. "As you wish, Hibari-sama." He said turning around and asking for his assistants starting to roll the bed the corpse was lying on into the surgery.

Kyouya kept watching them until they entered the room pulling his mobile phone out of his pocket. He didn't have that many contacts in here, so he quickly found the one he needed to call. He listened to the annoying dial tone until finally someone picked up at the other end.

"Yes, please?" The voice of the girl answering was silent and seemed to shake a little bit. Kyouya had never understood how someone could be that shy and obedient. The girl sure needed some self-confidence. "This is Hibari Kyouya. Dokuro Chrome, I need to talk to you!"

For a second there was no noise at all from the other end coming but then the girl spoke again. "I know." Of course she knew. Although she wasn't Mukuro vessel anymore and was able to illusion her organs on her own they both still shared a rather deep bond. Nothing Kyouya would have been jealous about; it was just plainly because their minds had been close during Mukuro's imprisonment.

He once had told Kyouya, that she was something like a smaller sister for him at the same time sharing a bond with him that normally just occurred with twins. They knew when the other person was in pain, was suffering or although extremely happy and Kyouya supposed that they still were able to talk to each other in mind.

"Well then what can you tell me? He killed him?" There was silence again and he was sure he heard some sobbing, but then the girl answered with a shaky voice. "I don't know his name, but he is a Russian and he was meant to track down Mukuro-sama. I will send you a text message afterwards where everything is written down what Mukuro found out about him, but it seems like there was something he didn't expect."

Her voice broke and Kyouya gave her a little break. She sure was weak. Of course he was suffering as well and he was scared about Mukuro never coming back again, but he tried to trust and believe in him and until then he wouldn't show anyone how much this was actually ripping him apart. "Do you know what happened?"

"No, not precisely, I am sorry. But I know that Mukuro-sama was actually sure about his victory. Then something unexpected happened and he totally blocked me from his mind. But I could feel what had happened." "Fair enough, send me everything you know. I will take care of that herbivore."

He noticed Chrome hesitating for a second. "Hibari-sama, please take care and try to do some more research. Mukuro-sama might be able to come back, but he won't be able to bring you back again." Kyouya just snorted. "I'm not dumb." Chrome gasped at the other end. "I am sorry." She apologized with a creaky voice. "Whatever. Thanks for the information." He hung up without waiting for another answer. He hated to talk to other people and although Chrome was a shy silent girl, she was no exception.

Not even a second later his phone beeped showing him on the screen that he had received a message. The prefect opened it and read through the lines. Afterwards he added the lines: "Kusakabe. I need more information." Sending the lines to his vice commander. He shoved the phone back into his pocket keeping his eyes on the entrance to the surgery where a red light was blinking to let everybody know there was an operation going on.

"First I will find the guy who killed you and bite him to death and then you will come back, you idiot. And don't even think about breaking your promise or I will seriously bite you to death, too!" Kyouya gave the door a gloomy look knowing that he would actually bite the illusionist to death anyway. He deserved it for making him suffer so much and he would sure never forgive this Mukuro.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Mukuro gained his consciousness again he found himself in a rather well-known place. The floor was covered with bones and skulls and there were candles floating around spending a scary green light. It was a cold place with a burning hot air. It was hard to breathe easily, but Mukuro was used to this. He covered his face with the hood of his coat taking a quick look around. Nothing had changed at all, this place still sucked.

He hesitated for a second trying to remember everything before he had died. That was not just because the moment when Kyouya had shown up, had been somewhat intensive, but also because it was important to actually remember everything. People tended to like to forget about their death, because it was either disturbing and painful or just really sad. But Mukuro had already noticed the first time that it was actually an important thing to remember. He had just been thinking about it, because death itself had been interesting for him. All the overwhelming feelings, the fear he had felt when he had died the first time, he had been amazed by it.

Then he had made it through the first path and accidently met her. She had been really amused and fascinated by him so he granted him the right for another life. Since then he had known that your memory was the only thing to get out of hell again. From time to time she had asked for some things from him, because she felt a bit mocked by him coming and leaving the place as she wished, but his tongue sure saved him most of the time. She was a narcissistic being and it was easy to persuade her.

With his memory in mind he went on passing some other souls that were kept down here forever. They had probably already forgotten who they had been and where they were at the time being, but he would never end up like this. Even, if she'd decide to keep him someday. He went on not speaking to any of the other souls. It was another fact you should never do in the underworld. Speaking with other souls kept you imprisoned and you couldn't move on any longer.

Mukuro stopped when he had finally arrived at a large gate. In front of that gate the so-called gate-keeper was standing. He just existed of bones which seemed to be melted away and was covered in the same cloak as the souls. But the souls weren't bony; they were rather lightly transparent mostly looking like a bad shaped human with a sad expression on their faces. Only a few managed to keep their looks from the life before, but they also had a rather sad expression.

When Mukuro stood in front of the gatekeeper he was smiling not saying anything but watching the creature. A while they were standing there in silence until the gatekeeper finally seemed to look at him. "What do you want?" It said with a voice that remembered of a dry branch breaking. Mukuro waited a second before he answered the question. "I am here to choose a path."

The gatekeeper chuckled like leaves rustling in the wind. "Which one?" "The path of hell." The gatekeeper chuckled again. "You have my permission to enter." Mukuro smiled again and went over to the gate to open it. It was forbidden to open it without permission although the gatekeeper loved to give his permission to every soul.

The reason behind it was, that normally no one made it through one of the paths being either lost or just fading away forever. The thing behind asking for permission was that the gatekeeper had to open the path for you. Otherwise the gate wouldn't lead anywhere. But like that there really was a path behind the huge gate. Mukuro chuckled and closed it right behind him. This would be the hardest part of his journey or at least he thought so.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kyouya watched the lifeless body in front of him. It was already dark outside. It had taken the doctor a long time to cover up the wound in Mukuros stomach, but luckily no inside organs were seriously damaged so the body itself was almost fine now. Unfortunately Mukuro's body was now just kept alive by machinery. Everything that had to work was attached to some sort of equipment. They even pumped new blood inside his body every single minute to make sure that the circulation would be working well enough. The doctor still didn't understand why had to do this, but it was none of his business. He would see as soon as Mukuro would be waking up again.

The raven haired boy approached closer to the bed touching one of Mukuro's hands. It was painful to see this dominant and strong boy like this. He almost seemed like he'd shatter into pieces as soon as he'd be touched. Nevertheless Kyouya lay in the bed next to Mukuro snuggling close to the body. "Don't get this wrong." He said huffing. "I will bite you to death for this, but right now your body is so cold."

And he really told himself that he was just warming up the body next to him although deep inside he knew that first he actually wouldn't be able to sleep without the illusionist by his side and second that he didn't want to leave him alone. He had just grown too much affection for this idiot.

"And you know you don't have much time. Even with all this equipment your body won't last longer than two or three days. It needs a soul, so you better hurry up!" Satisfied with his threat the boy closed the eyes, but it still took him quite a while to fall asleep since Mukuro's scent wasn't there anymore.

_"Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

_Itsumo kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni utaou_

_Namimori chuu"_

Kyouya blinked as he noticed the Namimori Anthem was playing. I'm not even in school right now; he first thought when he suddenly realized that his phone was ringing. He quickly sat up on the bed reaching for the phone on the small table next to the bed. He just picked up, but didn't say anything waiting for the other person to start talking.

"This is Kusakabe, sorry to bother you, but I've found the necessary information." Kyouya, who was still sleepy, didn't answer immediately trying to understand what Kusakabe had just told him. "Ah…yes. Where are you right now?" He finally said. "In Namimori High, Disciplinary Committee's office." Kyouya took a look at his boyfriend. "Come to the hospital to my personal room. We will talk there."

With that he hung up examining the still lifeless body. He sighed. Somehow he had hoped that Mukuro might have already come back from the other side, but it seemed like he had to wait a little longer. "I'm serious, you know. Don't take too much time." With that he got up, fixing his clothes and the hair waiting for Kusakabe's arrival.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Of course in the underworld you didn't have any sense of time and place. A second could actually be an hour or it was even less. But Mukuro knew that he had to hurry up, so he had seriously rushed through the path. As a result he could feel his soul being extremely tired now. Passing a realm could be such an exhausting and absolutely terrifying act. It was probably one of the things he would never ever tell any living being about he knew. Not even his enemies. First because it was painful to remember going through a realm and second it would just scare the other person to death.

He hesitated for a second to go on trying to relax a little bit and gain control over his feelings and memories again. It was important to keep them. "But I cannot waste any second at all." He mumbled pulling the hood down to cover his face. Of course that wouldn't stop her from noticing who he actually was, but he felt more secure like this. He took a deep breath and then went forward to finally meet her again.

The place he went to was similar to any other place in the underworld. Skulls and bones covered the floor and candles were floating around. The only difference was the large throne made of bones that had just appeared in front of him. On the throne sad a creature hid under a dark green coat. "You again?" It said with a cold voice. "I thought you didn't want to come back revenant?" A grin appeared on its face what made Mukuro smile. She had given him this name since he had been at her place the second time.

"You see I actually didn't want to come back, but it seems like I had a small accident. But if I didn't come back from time to time you'd have to think of another name for me, right?" The creature chuckled. "That's true." It said. Dark wavy hair could be seen from underneath the hood.

"Well you again chose the path of hell. Not the easiest path to go, don't you think so? Although it'll grant you much power. Do you need it that much, revenant?" "No, I don't, but if I'm already down here I'd like to make the best of it. The only thing I'm graving for is life though." The creature chuckled, but somehow this started to piss Mukuro off. There was no time left. The sooner he could return the better it was. He promised to come back and he didn't want to let Kyouya wait for too long.

Anyway since he had been right about the remitter of the Russian it sure was the best to go back there as soon as possible. He had promised Kyouya that he would be safe, but somehow that had been a lie, because there was much more behind this assassination.

"Well I'm glad you're having so much fun, but I'm in a hurry, you know?" He said stepping a bit closer. "Revenant you really are impressing. Once you just convinced me to let you go, but this time I won't let you get away so easily." Mukuro just smiled. "You remember I already got away six times so what are you going to do?"

The creature grinned and although Mukuro never had been scared of the creature something in its look and behavior made him starting to feel scared. Whatever was going to happen this didn't seem to be a good thing. "What do you want from me?" He asked coldly and watched the creature warily. "We'll make a deal." The creature said coming closer to him. It bent down starting to whisper something into Mukuro's ear.

"Revenant, I want all your memories of your past lives. You will leave them here and I'll let you go. You can start a new life in a new body coming back here one day again." Mukuro's expression froze. "No way!" he murmured. "You can have everything but that!" "Fine! Then you'll stay here!" The creature turned around and floated back to its throne.

However Mukuro came back into movement now and his face was covered in pure rage. "Goddess Hel!" He shouted taking off his hood and summoning his trident. As long as he had his memories he knew he was powerful even down here and he wouldn't let that bitch playing with him.

"I'm claiming my right of freedom and if necessary I will use violence to gain it!" Hel chuckled, turning around. "Is that so, revenant?" She said with a poisoned voice removing her hood as well revealing a rather obscene face. She was half human and half skeleton though both her bones and the skin were as white as snow. Her red glowing eyes were almost covered by long wavy black hair. "You are willing to fight death?" She grinned with her almost blinding white teeth. "Then let's play revenant."

* * *

Meanwhile it was already late afternoon in the real world. Kyouya was standing outside of a large building watching it warily. Over the entrance large letters marked the place as a hotel. He knew the Russian was in there. Kusakabe had done a fine job. He had also found out the floor and the room where the Russian stayed in.

The unpleasing fact was that the Russian was meant to leave by tomorrow so Kyouya had to leave the hospital coming to this place instead. But he had left Kusakabe in front of his personal hospital room to make sure that now one would disturb Mukuro. He had also commanded Kusakabe to immediately contact him as soon as there would appear a change in Mukuro's state so he would be back in time.

Kyouya gripped his tonfas harder and entered the hotel. No one would be able to stop him now. He would bite that guy to death and he really meant death. Ignoring the hotel staff he just went on to the elevators pressing the button of the eighth floor. He was feeling impatient. Not because he was afraid or something he rather just couldn't wait to rip that Russian guy apart. If there was someone who'd be allowed to bite that annoying blue haired illusionist to death it was only him and anybody else would have to suffer painful consequences.

The elevator stopped and he stepped outside taking a look down the floor. The room number was 821. Slowly he approached down the floor checking out the room numbers and then stopping in front of 821. He glared at the door as if he was trying to open it by using mental abilities but then went into an attacking position and gave the door a harsh hit with one of his tonfas breaking it into pieces.

Behind the door a blonde guy was standing giving him a blank look. "Boy, are you out of your mind? This is going to be expensive." Kyouya didn't hesitate to enter the room giving the man a death glare he actually got some Goosebumps from. "No one is touching my prey without permission, herbivore. Now, I will bite you to death." With these words the prefect started his attack.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys~**

**I just really wanted to thank you for all your comments, faves and follows~**

**I hope I will satisfy your expectations with the rest of the story =)**

**XXX**

**Yours PineappleFairy69 :3**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The metal of the tonfas met the metal of the Kindjals producing a loud clang that could be heard on the whole floor. "No one told me that killing this idiot would get me into some more trouble. Who are you, kid?" The blonde jumped back just in time, otherwise one of the tonfas would have hit his head.

"No one is allowed to call him idiot but me!" "Rather possessive, aren't we?" He blocked another attack of the raven haired boy. That sure had come quite as a surprise and then this guy was unbelievable strong as well. But he sure knew how to get him down. It was just about timing and inside a building his smoke would work even better.

A chain snapped forward from the end of one of the boy's tonfas almost piercing the Russian into the stomach, but he was able to block it with his dagger. "This is none of your business. You took something that belonged to me and now you're going to pay for it." The boy attacked once more. It seemed like he never ran out of stamina fighting like a dead bringing machine.

The room was already ruined. The glass of the windows was broken and the furniture damaged. But Kyouya couldn't have cared less about the destruction around him. He wanted the Russian's blood for Mukuro's. He hesitated for a second getting in some kind of a defense mode but the Russian gladly took the short break anyway.

"Roll, Cambio Forma." He shouted suddenly being clothed in a long coat and carrying slimmer and much lighter tonfas than before. The Russian blinked in surprise, but that short moment almost cost him a hit in the face. In the last second he was able to pull one of his Kindjals up to protect himself.

"I think I should really support a twist, now." He said jumping back and trying to gain some more distance. But Kyouya didn't let him go away. He followed the blonde guy, attacking him several times and in the end achieving a hit in the Russian's face. The man was blown backwards falling on a bookshelf and then sinking to the floor groaning. He stumbled when he got up again and wiped away some blood, running from his forehead.

"That hurt you little bastard." He hissed but Kyouya didn't seem to be impressed by that. "I hope it did." He responded coming closer. The Russian reached into his pocket. Now was the time to give this fight a little twist. He wouldn't let a small brat playing with him like a cat with a mouse. He would show the kitten that he actually was a dog. He pulled some of the plastic balls out of his pocket and threw them towards the boy who disappeared in the poisonous smoke in the next second.

The Russian chuckled, while he covered his face with an oxygen mask. "Now you won't be able to fight any longer, kitty. I've cut your claws." He approached closer strengthening the grip on his Kindjals, while the smoke slowly disappeared again. He could see a small figure trembling inside of the smoky cloud. "Got you." He hissed running forward about to stab the other in front of him, when he was suddenly hit by cold metal.

He fell back losing one of his Kindjals, looking up at the person in front of him. His eye widened in surprise. "You! Where did you get this from? Who told you about my secret weapon?" Hibari Kyouya stood above the Russian, holding his tonfas and wearing just as blonde an oxygen mask. A devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"Rokudo Mukuro would have never been easily taken down by an herbivore like you. It was clear you had tricked him so I just had to find out how and a loyal servant did a great job about that." The smirk disappeared again. "Now I'll bite you to death."

The Russian desperately threw his Kindjal at the boy trying to get up again. He was lucky Kyouya had to block the sharp weapon first so the blonde was able to make it up to the door. "See you, brat!" He shouted, leaving the hotel room when he was just stabbed by a giant needle right behind him. He gave a weak whimper looking at the blood that flowed down his body.

"What is this?" He asked with a hoarse voice. The raven stepped in front of him. "This is Roll, my lovely fighting comrade." The Russian took a look above him where a small hedgehog was seated inside the giant needle sphere that had just stabbed him. The hedgehog blinked with his huge pitch black eyes making a short adorable sound.

"Thank you, Roll." Kyouya said while the Russian just hissed. The hedgehog blinked once more truly being satisfied with the compliment he had just gained from its master. It seemed like it almost happily smiled.

"Now, let's get to you." The Skylark raised his tonfas giving the blonde another deadly glare. "I promised I would bite you to death. You will never touch my prey again." The Russian tried to grin but since he was in pain it didn't go so well. "You are impressing. May I at least know your name before you're getting rid of me?"

"Hibari Kyouya. And shut your damn mouth." The boy was just about to give the man the last blow when he suddenly started to laugh madly. "Hibari? I see. This is rather interesting."

Kyouya neither could understand why his name was so funny nor why it was interesting. He hesitated for a second but then the anger and the hatred overwhelmed him. "I said shut up!" With that he smashed his tonfa in the others face breaking his skull with one blow.

"Thank you, Roll. You can come back now." Kyouya said silently. The hedgehog made another adorable sound while disappearing and at the same time Kyouya's outfit changed to normal again as well. The corpse of the Russian fell to the ground. Blood came out of his ear and his eyes were blank.

"That will teach you to never touch something that belongs to me again. Killing the one I'm most fond of…" Kyouya stopped in the middle of the sentence, giving the dead man another glare. It would have been a pleasure to make him suffer more, but at least he was dead now.

The boy took a look outside. It was already dark; time to return to the hospital. But just when he had thought about it his phone started to ring. When he took a look at the small screen his heartbeat started to race and his mind got blurry for a second. "Kusakabe, what is it?" He immediately said into his phone waiting for an answer.

"It's about Rokudo Mukuro. They were able to measure a huge brain activity just a second ago. It seems like his mind is going crazy." Kyouya didn't even take the time to answer. He hung up and left the hotel as fast as possible.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kyouya arrived just a few minutes later at his personal room. Kusakabe was waiting outside. "The doctor is inside." "Thank you. You are free to leave, Kusakabe." The tall man nodded and made its way to leave the hospital whereas Kyouya entered the room in front of him. The doctor and a nurse were standing next to Mukuro's bed checking one of the equipment.

"Hibari-sama." The doctor greeted the boy stepping a bit aside to make some room for the raven. "What has happened?" "Well we were just making sure that everything was alright, but then suddenly beside his generated heartbeat and the breathing his brain started to work again."

Kyouya took a look at the machines not understanding what that actually meant. "Explain this to me." He claimed, resting his eyes on the blue haired boy. "Well since he is dead there shouldn't be any brain activity at all." The doctor seemed worried, but Kyouya's face brightened up a bit.

"That means he's alive." "Theoretically he is, but practically not. He still needs all the equipment to stay alive and I cannot explain why his brain just started to work again. It seems like he's trying to get alive again." Kyouya reached for the illusionist's hand squeezing it lightly. Was he really coming back just right now? Maybe it just would take another while, until he finally had gained control over his body again.

"Hibari-sama? Did you hear what I have said?" The raven blinked. He really hadn't since he had been busy with his own thoughts and the wish to see Mukuro just opening his eyes. "No." He stated, waiting for the doctor to repeat. "I said that this kind of brain activity is not normal. It is way too high. It is like his mind is going crazy trying to think of several things at a same time. We have never measured such a high frequency, not even during someone having a nightmare."

Kyouya didn't say anything. On the one hand this fact scared him and he was wondering what Mukuro was actually doing right now, but on the other hand he thought that this probably was totally normal for someone being in hell right now. At least he hoped that this was the reason for his abnormal brainactivity.

"Hibari-sama, what shall we do?" "Keep him alive, of course. And get him another blood bottle." He ordered still keeping Mukuro's hand in his own. The doctor just nodded and gave the nurse a sign to get blood preservation for the body. She silently left the room.

"Hibari-sama, I don't know what you are trying to do with this body, but the whole thing is just absolutely frightening. No one can be reanimated if already dead." Kyouya didn't look up, but his cold voice was enough to let the doctor know that he shouldn't say anything else. "He can." The man in the white coat just nodded and left the room as well, leaving the boy and the lifeless body alone.

Kyouya had been waiting for a long time but nothing had happened. Mukuro hadn't even blinked. The only thing that went on was his brain activity that was shown as a line on a screen just like the generated heartbeat. But compared to the heartbeat line the one showing the brain activity was extremely irregular going up at down all the time, drawing a rather disturbing pattern.

The raven gently touched Mukuro's forehead. He was cold. "What are you doing? Why does it take so long?" He wondered while stroking some blue hair strands out of the boy's face. Suddenly the door flung open making Kyouya to twitch in surprise. Angrily he turned around and was just about to discipline the one who had disturbed him when he completely froze.

"Father." Kyouya's voice was weak and fear appeared in his eyes while watching the man who stood in the doorway right in front of him. The man examined the room until his eyes met the blue haired illusionist who was laying on the bed. "What are you doing here, Kyouya?" He asked coming a bit closer.

The raven started to tremble lightly. He didn't say anything. "Have you received my message from your brother's?" The boy slowly nodded. His whole body felt like it would never be able to move again and his heart had almost stopped beating. There had never been a man he feared more than his own father.

"Good. I'm here to take you with me." The man said grabbing Kyouya's collar, pulling him over to the door. "N-no!" He tried to free himself, but his father's grip was too strong. "Are you seriously disobeying me, son?" The black haired man gave him a deadly glare. Kyouya shook his head in silence.

"Then let the hand of this…corpse go and come with me." Kyouya hesitated. He didn't want to leave Mukuro alone, not right now when he was about to wake up again, but he was also scared of his father. When he felt the other hand of the tall man on his shoulder, almost breaking the bones, he immediately let go of Mukuro's hand. It would be better to obey his father for the time being. Mukuro would wake up without him as well.

But then something happened he didn't think of. His father called for the doctor and Kyouya already got a rather bad feeling. "Hibari-sama, you are here? What can I do for you?" The man in the white coat asked. Kyouya's father just pointed to Mukuro.

"Turn of all the equipment and get him out of the room. I don't want a corpse in my hospital." Kyouya's eyes widened in fear. "No, father, please. Don't do this!" He begged trying to force his voice not being too shaky. His father just gave him a dark look. "Are you questioning my decisions? This is a corpse, Kyouya. This little bastard is dead. There is no need to be attached to that bugger any longer. It was ridiculous in the first place."

"No he is not dead, you don't understand. Father, please." The only thing Kyouya received was a fist straight into the face. He stumbled backwards almost losing his balance, but his father gripped him by his collar again. "You will come with me now and the hospital stuff will take care of this nasty body."

The raven could feel blood coming from his nose and he felt dizzy. Nevertheless he was looking over to Mukuro, just realizing that the doctor was already turning off all the equipment and machines. And like that he could feel how his heart was shattering into pieces while his father pulled him out of the room.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Mukuro started another attack. Hel sure was a fearsome enemy. Her weapon was a huge boney blade, but in fact every part of her body was a weapon. The illusionist was glad he didn't have to approach her that close, because with his trident and the illusions he was able to create some wide-range attacks. As he had thought Hel wasn't that much affected by direct attacks. He had hit her with his tridents quite some times by now but it hadn't done any damage to her.

Interesting was though that she seemed to be affected by illusions. Unfortunately he was specialized in illusions that created hell on earth, but since Hel was the Goddess of the Underworld something like hell was common for her and she neither feared fire nor gaping abyss.

He avoided one of her attacks and jumped back once more to keep the distance to the half-dead body. "Revenant you truly are something. There never was someone who had actually fought me. And look at you; you are still standing there in front of me, giving me a good time." Mukuro chuckled while his eye was burning brightly showing the Japanese number one inside its orb.

"I'll take it as a complement, but however I've just not got the time for small talk. I have to go back." "Indeed you have to, there is someone grieving for your come back." Mukuro's transparent body flickered. "So you knew after all." "Of course, I did." She said attacking him once more, though Mukuro opened his left hand to the ceiling from where suddenly stones and acid came down. Hel stopped her attack to avoid the deadly rain.

"Is that why you don't want to let me go? Are you jealous?" Hel started to laugh. "Jealous of the living humans? Revenant you've got no idea how jealous I am. They are up there walking in the sun while I am forced to stay at this place. But nevertheless it is my kingdom and you will have to obey my rules!"

While she was talking Mukuro had created a watery snake that quickly snapped forward enwrapping Hel in an orb of water. But she cut it open with her sword and the snake fell apart. However her talk had make Mukuro to hesitate so he got almost cut by the giant boney sword. But right before it went through his body he lifted his trident, switching to the realm of demons and blocking her strike.

All of this was so exhausting. Keeping your memories and your shape at the same time already was bothersome, but then thirdly fighting someone with your mind was just an outstanding exhaustion.

Trying to handle all three things at a time Mukuro took another step back, directing his trident at Hel. "You want to know how it is to be alive? How it is to walk through the sun and the grass?" He suddenly asked the Goddess plainly and she hesitated. "What are you talking about revenant?"

Mukuro held his free hand upright showing Hel his palm. Slowly a lotus flower rose from there and it grew bigger and bigger until it was in total bloom. Hel examined the flower. "Revenant, you really are able to create something alive down here?" Mukuro wanted to chuckle, but he kept it, because he didn't want to anger the other one.

"I am an illusionist. Creation is what I can do best." He responded letting the flower fade away. "I will show you even more if you are willing to let me go." Hel watched him thoughtfully what made Mukuro rather nervous. Then she smiled. "You know since you have come here you have never been that desperate for life." She started to circle the soul in front of her, her long coat floating like water across the floor. When she had circled him once she stopped in front of him again.

"I think I will agree to your offer. Show me everything about the world of the living and I will let you go, but revenant, the next time you will come here I will keep you, forever." She smirked whereas Mukuro grinned. "Of course, Goddess Hel." He answered with a honeyed voice. We will see, he thought, maybe I can convince you to let me go another time as well. He let the trident fade away, offering the half-dead creature his hand. "Deal." He said and Hel handclapped.

Then Mukuro created a world that was actually much more beautiful than the one of human beings. The grass he created was light green and soft. The sky was blue and the clouds looked fluffier than they normally did. A huge tree stood next to a small river that consisted of crystal clear water. The leaves of the tree were dark green and the sun stood warm and golden in the sky.

The floor was covered with all different kind of flowers one could imagine and their smell was captivating. Birds were singing from within the tree and their song almost was enchanting. Then the tree went to bloom and the blossoms on its branches were small and pink. He had actually created a cherry tree.

Hel truly seemed to be amazed by this. She went down to the floor and picked one of the flowers enjoying its gentle sent. "So this is how to be alive." The Goddess kept looking around until her eyes met Mukuro's. "I cannot understand why you actually never grieved for life."

The soul shrugged its shoulders. "Maybe I'm just different." "You are the revenant. I would love to keep you at my place. You could create these places every day for my own pleasure." Mukuro shook his head and the illusion faded away.

"You gave me your word, Hel." The creature chuckled, giving him a devilish grin. "And I will stick to it. You are free." Mukuro smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm coming, Kyouya. Just wait for me." And with that his mind went blank and the only thought left was the regret and satisfaction of his death which became life once more.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When Mukuro woke up he could feel through how much his body had actually went. Every muscle, every bone, every organ was just aching and he felt like he was about to die again. He noticed that he was totally covered with a blanket what was rather odd, but since he couldn't move his body he just kept laying there. Still he was wondering what had happened.

It had been rather hard to re-enter his old body again, although he had told Kyouya to keep it alive. Keeping a body alive by covering it with a blanket was actually not possible, but everything inside was working and he could feel that the deadly wound he had suffered from, had been fixed, although it sure still hurt like hell.

Dead was less painful, he thought while he tried to gain full consciousness again. He didn't know how long he had been gone and he was wondering what had happened to Kyouya. Probably he had already been too late and the remitter of the Russian guy had been successful. Anyway something must have gone wrong.

The illusionist moaned in pain when he tried to move some of his body parts. I need to rest, he thought. But not at this place, I have to get back to Kokuyo Land. Still he took the time he needed until he finally was able to lift his hands and to pull away the blanket that covered him. He found himself in a plain white room. The light of lamps was dull and it smelled of germicide. His body trembled for a second, because the place and the smell remembered him of his childhood. The laboratory he had spent most of the time in had been the same.

He tried to calm himself down again. Sure it was frightening not being able to move your body, laying in a place that brought back painful memories, but he had to keep himself together. Normally it was rather scary to come back to live again and most of the times you had some disorientation afterwards, but Mukuro was used to it by now, so he was able to concentrate his mind, calming himself down.

He spent a couple of hours at the uncomfortable barrow before he was finally able to get up. His legs trembled when he finally stood on his feet and he felt rather weak. A small chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Maybe it is better that Kyouya isn't here after all. He would sure make fun of me and probably bite me to death." He ran his hand through the blue hair, examining himself. He was just wearing a plain white sleepshirt.

"I need other clothes…and I need to rest." He noticed many large metal drawers right behind him and a slim smile appeared on his face. "It seems like they thought I was really dead."

Of course these drawers comprehended corpses. People, who had died in the hospital or hadn't survived their surgery.

"Well, they sure were too hasty this time." He added going closer to the door and opening it. In behind there was a large white floor, but he couldn't see any living being around. "Well, I would just leave in any case." He murmured and went on. First he had to get back to Kokuyo Land and then he could rest.

When the illusionist arrived at the amusement park it was still in the middle of the night. He had hoped to meet Kyouya there, but of course he didn't. Instead he found something else. On the back of his couch a small yellow bird was sitting that started to jump up and down when it noticed Mukuro's arrival.

"Idiot!" It said cheerfully, flying over to the boy. Mukuro chuckled and offered Hibird one of his fingers to rest. "You really are a clever bird, aren't you?" "Idiot!" It said again, jumping on top of the boy's head and making itself comfortable in between the blue silky hair.

"But it's strange you are not with Kyouya. Do you know where he is?" "Hibari!" The small bird chirped and starting to sing the Namimori Anthem. Mukuro sighed. He raised his hand and caught the yellow bird from his head gently keeping it inside his palm.

"Listen, Hibird. You can sure do me a favor, can't you?" "Idiot!" It cheerfully sang trying to flap with its wings. "I know, but you have to find Kyouya. I've got a feeling where he might be, but I have to be sure. Be a nice fellow and try to find your master." "Hibari. Hibari." "Yes, you are very clever, little one. Now go, I will have to rest first. I am seriously tired."

He let the yellow bird go again that started to sing the Namimori Anthem again while disappearing in the dark.

Mukuro sighed in relief when he finally lay down on the couch. "Don't worry Kyouya. I just need a little rest, but we we'll see each other again sooner as you might think." With that he closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kyouya hadn't slept the whole night and now it was already afternoon. He was much paler than normal and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes. He also had refused to eat anything. His whole life had just shattered into pieces by the doing of a single man. He was sure that Mukuro hadn't been able to come back after the equipment and the machines had been turned off.

It was simply impossible. He was laying on his bed, starring to the ceiling above while his thoughts went crazy. He never had had feelings like this. He felt sorrow, regret and solitude. He hadn't even shed a tear, but he didn't feel like crying he rather felt like dying. And yet he was the last one who would have committed suicide. Something like this was just plainly stupid, but still life didn't matter for him anymore.

His father would be free to do anything he wanted to do to him, he didn't care. And he thought that everything he had experienced by now had just been a dream. Now he had to wake up to reality and reality seemed to be ugly. Probably everything had just been an illusion that wouldn't be a surprise after all. Illusions were normally used to shatter someone's mind and Kyouya found his crumbled into pieces.

The boy closed his eyes trying to finally go to sleep to get some salvation when he suddenly heard something knocking on his window. It was a soft noise, but he could still hear it. Slowly he got up and went over to the window, noticing that his dearest fellow, the small yellow bird, was sitting outside pecking the window with his beak.

"Hibari!" It chirped in total happiness, jumping up and down. The boy opened the window and the little bird flew inside. It landed on Kyouya's bed still jumping up and down.

"Hibari. Hibari." Kyouya couldn't resist, but giving the bird a small smile.

"You came here to see me?" He asked and gently stroked the yellow bird with one finger.

"Idiot!" Hibird suddenly chanted cheerfully sitting on Kyouya's finger.

"Kufufu!" The raven's face froze.

"Wait, since when are you making that noise?" "Kufufu!" Hibird repeated, happy to show his master what he was capable of doing.

"Stop this!" The boy shouted at the poor little bird that flapped its wings in fear, starting to fly circles inside of the room.

"Kufufu!" It said once more, driving Kyouya seriously crazy.

"He is dead! Stop making this noise or I'll throw you out the window! I never want to hear this again!" The Skylark hesitated actually being surprisingly scared by his own reaction. "Hibird, I'm sorry." He apologized to the little yellow bird that now landed on his desk.

"Kufufu. Idiot." It cheerfully sang, flapping its wings. Kyouya watched it silently, when suddenly a loud bang could be heard from within the house. Kyouya winced in surprise and turned towards the door.

"Kufufu." Hibird said again and slowly Kyouya started to realize.

"Hibird…are you trying to tell me…" "Idiot. Kufufu!" The boy quickly took the little bird into the palm of his hand and rushed out of the room while Hibird kept repeating the remarkable laugh of the blue haired illusionist.

Kyouya went down the floor to the huge hallway of the house from where he suspected the loud bang had come from. He hadn't even arrived there when he suddenly had to stop. His legs started to tremble and gave in. He fell on his knees while his heartbeat just missed to go on for a second.

There he stood in the doorway, wearing these awfully narrow white pants, this annoying camouflage colored T-Shirt and this unfortunately sexy army styled leather jacket. The mismatched eyes examined the boy on the floor in front of him whereas the lips gave him an actually sweet smile.

"Mukuro." The raven said with a shaky voice while some tears dropped from his grey eyes.

"Kyouya, I'm back as promised."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Kufufu" Hibird chanted, still sitting in Kyouya's palm, trying to get free. Finally the yellow bird was able to squeeze himself through the boy's fingers. It spread its wings and flew up to the ceiling where it flew around it circles.

"Kufufu" it repeated over and over again.

Mukuro started to chuckle. "Hibird is really intelligent. It just took him one morning to learn this." He explained to the boy who was still sitting on the floor, giving the illusionist a look in disbelief.

"Look I'm sorry it took me so long." Mukuro apologized and offered the boy a hand to get him up. But Kyouya didn't make a move at all.

"Idiot." He said silently, trying to fight his tears back. Mukuro finally hunkered down in front of the boy, wiping away some of the tears.

"That doesn't suit you, you know?" He smiled softly at the raven that suddenly started to move, flinging his arms around the illusionist's neck.

"Idiot! I thought you were dead!" Mukuro embraced the smaller boy and pulled him closer to his chest. "I'm sorry."

The blue haired pulled Kyouya on his feet, giving him another gentle smile. "Come on. Let's go home." He said, laid an arm around his smaller boyfriend and led him outside of the house to the huge yard. Kyouya immediately noticed that Mukuro must have blown up the door or something since the wood was shattered into pieces. Sure he had made use of some sort of illusion, but still it showed him how mad and serious Mukuro actually was.

However, just when Kyouya was thankful for the fact that they hadn't met his father a man appeared behind them in the doorway. He was tall, about Mukuro's size and had black hair like Kyouya.

"You!" He gave Mukuro a glare like he wished for a really painful death for the boy. Mukuro stopped and slowly turned around to face the man who, at the same time, noticed his son in the abhorred boy's arms.

"Hibari Kyouya! You immediately get back from this guy or I'll just make you!" Mukuro could feel Kyouya's body start shaking and just pulled him even closer.

"I don't think he actually wants to come back to you, neither way." The illusionist said, taking off his arm of Kyouya's shoulder who gave his boyfriend a scared look.

"You've got no right to speak! You're supposed to be dead, you dreadful and unworthy bastard!" It was clear the man was furious. His eyes were piercing the blue haired boy and he was trembling in anger. It was just then when Mukuro noticed the fine but deadly Katana in the man's hand.

"I doubt that. Actually I think I really am in the position to complain. After all it was your fault I almost died, am I right, жаворонок? At least the Russian told me that he was working for the Skylark and I doubt it was Kyouya who set a killer on me." The man hesitated for a second, while Kyouya finally turned around, giving his father a horrified look.

"Father? Is this true?"

"Shut up!" The man grunted, hardening the grip on his Katana. "But this bastard sure is right, though I don't regret what I've done. I rather regret I haven't done the work by myself. It seems like this killer was worth nothing after all, but I promise I'll make a better job just right now by cutting off this bastard's head."

Kyouya just couldn't believe what his father was telling him. He knew that he disliked Mukuro and the fact that he was his son's boyfriend, but he never would have thought his father would just try to literally get rid of the illusionist. He understood his father wanted to take him back to his house and under his rules, but he just couldn't get over the fact that it had been his father's fault he had almost lost Mukuro forever.

"I…truly…hate you!" Although Kyouya was stuttering in fear he made clear he meant what he just had said by moving closer to the blue haired's side.

The man in front of them literally exploded in anger. "What have you just said?" He asked approaching closer to his son. But Mukuro aimed his trident at the man, keeping him at distance.

"You shouldn't come any closer or I'll just pierce you." He said with a slim smirk on his face. "I think you heard Kyouya quite well and I'm sure you know the meaning of it. He probably doesn't want to see you ever again so you'll better just let us go and never interfere in our business again." The illusionist's eyes burned passionately. But the man bluntly ignored the tall boy's talk, directing his Katana at him instead.

"First I'll get rid of you and then I'll make sure my son will never disobey me ever again!"

Kyouya gulped and slowly withdrew from his father until he found himself behind the illusionist. He was overwhelmed by fear. Of course he would normally have fought until the end, but when it was about his father he often found himself paralyzed. Though at the same time he hated himself for it. His father had just threatened his boyfriend and everything he did was hiding.

He tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath but then he started to think about all the punishments his father had already given to him in the past and the fear came back. Additionally he feared for Mukuro's well-being. His father was a strong and dangerous person and Mukuro didn't know anything about him.

Yet it seemed like the illusionist didn't want to avoid a fight. He even approached closer to Kyouya's father leaving the raven behind.

"Well, in that case I'll make sure to defeat you and to take Kyouya home with me." He responded to the angry man, still smiling.

"You want to defeat me? Stop mocking me, you bastard! You'll never be able to defeat me! Not even Kyouya is able to do that!" Mukuro paused for a second.

"What about a deal then?" He asked lightly touching the Katana with the end of his trident.

"I'm not making deals with a bastard like you!" The man grunted, pushing the trident aside.

"Then make a deal with your son. If we'll be able to defeat you, you will let us go and never bother us again." Kyouya turned towards his boyfriend, looking as pale as a corpse, when he heard about Mukuro's plan. He was sure his boyfriend had just gone crazy, because there was no possibility to defeat his father. Of course he had tried it long ago in the past, but he had soon learned that there was no way to win a fight.

"Mukuro, please stop it! I will just go with my father and you'll get back home." He begged, trying to prevent a fight. Mukuro turned his head towards the raven. He seemed to be confused.

"Kyouya, I just came back from hell to be with you. Why are you saying something like that? You want to be imprisoned for the rest of your life?" Kyouya shook his head and lowered his eyes.

"I just don't want you to die again." The blue haired chuckled in amusement.

"I see. Well, you don't have to be afraid of that. I won't do the same mistake again and besides if we're fighting together there's no way we'll lose." The prefect still watched the floor in silence. Why couldn't Mukuro accept the fact they wouldn't be able to deal with his father? Of course they'd be separated again if Mukuro left without fighting, but on the other hand he'd still be alive at least.

While they had been talking the man had watched his son's reaction carefully, noticing he still carried fear for him.

"I'll accept." He said, disturbing the talk of the two boys. Whereas Mukuro seemed to be satisfied with this sentence, Kyouya started to tremble again.

"Mukuro, please, don't fight him." The black haired boy begged, lightly pulling on the taller one's sleeve. Mukuro just gave him a calm look.

"I won't give you up." He said, facing the older man again. "Fair enough, then let's get started. This is tiresome and I actually wanted to enjoy the rest of the day together with my boyfriend who I indeed will take home." With these words the illusionist pushed Kyouya aside and jumped back to avoid an attack of the boy's father who immediately went after him to start another attack.

Kyouya just watched the fierce battle in total anxiety. He already had noticed that Mukuro was moving slower and more unwieldy than he normally did and he was sure that was due to the fact that his body still was a total mess.

After all he had been stabbed by the Russian guy and although the doctor had done a fine job the wound was still there. Yet, he was too scared to join the fight and so he stayed next to the doorway, watching the two tall men fight each other in the yard.

Mukuro blocked another attack, staying in a rather defensive position, while Kyouya's father kept attacking him furiously. With every clash he could feel the wound hurting him and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. I need Kyouya's fighting strength, he thought yet knowing that this wouldn't be easy to achieve.

He pulled back and switched to the first realm. "I think it's time to see how powerful I've finally got." He mumbled to himself, stabbing the earth with his trident.

A crack appeared underneath it which spread out to both sides and then suddenly took its way up to the sky, giving the feeling of earth and heaven breaking apart. A loud creaking noise could be heard when everything around Mukuro, Kyouya and his father shattered into pieces, revealing nothing but a black surrounding.

Then it got silent again, too silent. Not even birds could be heard anymore. It was a frightening silence. Then whispers could be heard and some small indigo colored flames appeared, giving the surrounding a scary look.

Kyouya's father had stopped his attack, taking a look at the new surroundings.

"What devilry is this?" He asked, giving the blue haired boy an angered look. "You think this scares me? I will still cut your head off!"

Nevertheless Mukuro gave him a grin. Since this illusion was his and they were all caught in his mind right now, it was easy for him to read the feelings of the others. He could feel the irritation and confusion of the old man. Of course he wasn't scared, but yet he had never seen an illusion in his whole life and this was a rather fearsome one.

But besides the feelings of the man he could also read Kyouya's and since he additionally knew his boyfriend detested illusions, he was just certain that the troubled and frightened mind belonged to Kyouya. He felt rather sorry for the boy, but it was either dealing with the illusion or fighting and since the boy hadn't joined the fight so far, he would have to deal with this.

"This is one of my finest illusions." Mukuro said with a low chuckle. "So I doubt you will cut my head off. It's rather me who will play with your mind, so better prepare yourself."

The blue haired boy lifted his hand and opened the palm. A sweet but dangerous smile appeared on his lips. He blew into his palm and an indigo colored flame appeared that rushed forward towards Hibari Senior. The flame got wider and bigger until it looked like a huge stream. Just in the very last second the tall man jumped aside trying to avoid the attack.

"You think you can defeat me with some sick tricks? I'll teach you how to fight properly you coward!"

The man approached forward, preparing for an attack, but Mukuro avoided it but hiding himself behind flames again. He was able to gain more distance in between him and Kyouya's father again, setting some flame decoys to keep him busy. But Mukuro knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

He wasn't in the physical state to defeat this man by strength, but illusions on the other hand would just keep him busy or make both of them tired, yet they wouldn't defeat him. He needed more physical strength; he needed Kyouya to succeed in this fight.

But the boy still was a mess and the illusionist wasn't sure how he should make him to fight his nemesis.

Just then, while he created a rock waste avalanche out of nowhere, he knew what he had to do and small smirk appeared on his face when he started to concentrate on that new illusion.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kyouya was just sitting there in the darkness watching the illusion his boyfriend had created as well as the fight that took place in between him and his father. He really wanted to join and he really wanted to support Mukuro in this fight and it sure wasn't like he didn't want to bite his father to death, but it was just not that easy. The fear he had for him was huge and he just couldn't overcome it.

His eyes examined Mukuro when suddenly rocks came out of nowhere, falling from the pitch black sky and he saw his father retreating, but then something strange happened, because Mukuro seemed to hesitate and no new illusion appeared to keep his father at distance.

"What are you doing, you idiot." The raven haired mumbled, watching the scene terrified.

His father started a new attack, but Mukuro didn't do anything.

And then there were cherry blossoms everywhere. Pink blossoms were brightening the dark surrounding and floated through the air. Kyouya blinked and watched the petals in shock.

Then his eyes went back to his boyfriend who was simply standing there giving him a sweet smile, while his father was about to strike.

"You don't believe how much I do hate you right now, you freak." The boy grumbled, giving Mukuro a death glare.

Mukuro of course knew that he was putting himself into a rather dangerous situation. Not because Kyouya would probably hate his guts for the cherry blossoms, but because he didn't protect himself of any attacks at all. Normally he'd never do something like this, because he hated to be dependent on others, but this had to be Kyouya's fight and not his so he had to make the boy fight somehow.

"You better do something know, Kyouya." He said, giving him a sweet smile. And then he realized that Kyouya's father was just in front of him. A short sigh escaped his mouth and he just thought that the Katana would actually slide him into pieces when the weapon was blocked by a silver shining Tonfa. Mukuro chuckled.

"You sure took your time." He said, while Kyouya tried to hit his father with the other Tonfa, but the tall man just jumped back. "You!" He spitted, giving his son a look in disbelief.

The black haired boy stepped back, closer to Mukuro, staying in a defensive position.

"Was this really necessary, you idiot? You want to get killed again? I told you not to start a fight!" Mukuro chuckled.

"But I won't let you stay behind anyway and yet this is something you have to deal with too, so what about we do it together?" Kyouya just bristled with anger although he had to admit he was kind of glad Mukuro had actually woken him up. It was true. He had to deal with this.

"Fine." He just simply stated and Mukuro smirked successfully.

"You will need just one attack, trust me." He said and called for Mukurou, the pearl white mist owl. The owl stayed right above them, flapping its wings and giving a soft hoot. "What about forming some obstacles?" The illusionist proposed. Kyouya just nodded and called for Roll who immediately appeared.

"Roll, Needle Sphere." The raven haired asked. The hedgehog gave an adorable sound, rolling itself up and growing to a giant sphere that immediately started to multiply. Just a second later the dark surrounding was filled with giant needle spheres, hiding both of them from the sight of Kyouya's father, he tried to cut the spheres madly.

"You think you can defeat me with something like this? Stop mocking me, Kyouya! You really are the lowest, not even able to fight like a real man!"

Mukuro touched Kyouya's shoulder. "You know I think it's time to show him, that you actually are more valuable than he thinks." Kyouya didn't repeat anything he just grabbed his Tonfas tighter and he knew he would never even think about attacking his father if it wasn't Mukuro standing behind him.

"I hate you for making me doing this!" The illusionist just chuckled.

"Just follow Mukurou. I will watch your back. And I do love you, too." Kyouya grunted and the blue haired knew that his boyfriend would seriously love to hit him right now, but before that they had to get rid of someone else.

"Mukurou, go ahead!" Mukuro told his fellow that hooted in agreement and started to approach. It pulled an indigo colored mist flame in behind. "Trust me the mist flame will cover you up until the very last moment. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kyouya answered although he actually wasn't. He didn't feel ready at all, but now he had no other choice.

"I'll give you some speed. Let's do it." Mukuro held his trident in a horizontal position, gripping it with both hands. Kyouya understood. He jumped and when he was about to come down again he felt the metal pole beneath his feet.

Just a second later he felt Mukuro giving him a strong push forward. He almost flew straight after the white owl, covered in the mist flames. The needle spheres immediately made space for both of them and then he saw his father, appearing right in front of him.

Kyouya took a deep breath and lifted his arms to be ready to strike the attack. His Tonfas were already burning in a purple colored flame.

"This time it will be my turn." The black haired man had already faced the white owl approaching him, but since Kyouya was inside the mist flames he didn't notice him. Yet, he tried to hit the owl with his Katana, but in the very last moment Mukurou pulled to the side and avoided the hit of the deadly blade, while Kyouya kept forward.

Just after Mukurou had pulled to the side Kyouya's father noticed the small boy, appearing from the mist flames. He gave him a look in disbelief, but reacted very quickly and pulled his Katana back, to attack his son instead of the owl.

However, he was too late. With one Tonfa Kyouya shoved the blade aside whereas the other one hit his father straight on the chest.

The man flew backwards due to the strength the boy had put into that single strike and landed on his back gasping for air. At the same time the illusion stopped and they all found themselves in the yard again. Kyouya's eyes were stuck on the tall man in front of him. He just couldn't believe what had happened there.

Had he really defeated him for the first time in his live?

Obviously the man couldn't get up anymore and his breath was heavy. Maybe some of his ribs were broken.

"You…what have you done…" The man gasped, trying to control his breath.

Kyouya could feel a hand on his waist, but he still kept his eyes on his father.

"Well, it seems like we've won, right? Not that this is much of a surprise for me." Mukuro chuckled and pulled Kyouya a bit closer. "I hope you still remember your promise, otherwise you might be killed next time." The man glared at the blue haired.

"You…you are the worst! And about you, Kyouya…don't you dare to come back ever again. You're not my son any longer."

"I doubt he wanted to be that any longer anyway." Mukuro responded with a smirk, pulling Kyouya away, but the boy hesitated, still looking at his father. Somehow the view of him gave him something like satisfaction and peace. He would never be suppressed by him any longer; never again.

"Goodbye…father." He said, finally turning away and leaving the yard together with blue haired illusionist, who gave the beaten man another glorious smirk.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Ah…that hurt!" The blue haired boy complained. He was sitting on the couch in Kokuyo Land, while Kyouya stood in front of him, changing the bandages that were wrapped around Mukuro's belly.

"Stop whining, it's your own fault. I should actually bite you to death for being such an idiot." The raven responded angrily, but Mukuro just started to chuckle.

"I see you are really glad I'm back again."

"Idiot!" Mukuro chuckled again.

"Look Kyouya, I know you're angry, but can't we fight tomorrow? I still feel tired." The illusionist asked and earned an examining look from his smaller boyfriend.

"That's your own fault, too." Mukuro sighed. It would probably take ages until Kyouya would finally forgive him for everything that had happened. Not only that he had been dead, but also that he had made Kyouya fight his own father.

"I'm really sorry." Kyouya blinked and gave him a look in disbelief.

"You never are sorry about anything you do." He plainly responded, straightening himself. "I'm done." Mukuro took a look at the bandages and let his T-Shirt drop down again.

"But I am sorry, though everything is good now, isn't it?" The blue haired tried to convince his boyfriend, but he just earned a glare and he knew he probably shouldn't have said the earlier.

Maybe he should try something else, because a mad Skylark was the last thing he wanted to have around right now.

"Come on it's not like I did everything on purpose. You should actually blame your father. If he hadn't tried to get rid of me nothing of this would have happened." This seemed to work, since Kyouya now seemed to think about what his boyfriend had said.

"You still could have taken more care." The prefect blamed him after all. Mukuro sighed.

"What do you want me to do so you'll finally forgive me?" He wondered, giving the boy in front of him a rather disappointed look.

"I will never forgive you, Rokudo Mukuro." The illusionist winced in surprise.

"Oya, oya. You really are that mad at me?" Kyouya's look was still cold and somehow Mukuro actually started to feel uncomfortable, being eyed like this.

"I am. I should bite you to death, idiot." The Skylark deepened his look, but then he suddenly placed himself on Mukuro's lap. The blue haired gave him a confused look. "But I'm also glad you are back." Kyouya said silently.

Mukuro gave him another soft smile and ran one hand through the pitch black hair.

Kyouya grunted. "You are so damn lucky, you idiot, you know?" He said and gave the illusionist another glare. "I should punish you for what you've done, but somehow I can't." Mukuro just smiled at that and pulled the rather surprised prefect closer.

"I love you, too." He almost chirped in pleasure.

"Idiot!" Kyouya scolded him once more, but then he was shut off by the soft warm lips of the blue haired boy and he just couldn't resist responding to it since it had been such a long time he had actually felt Mukuro's lips on his. At the same time he snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth and the scent of the other boy.

Mukuro once again smelled like lotus flowers, a scent that would always calm him down.

That damn illusionist was such a lucky bastard that he somehow couldn't resist him. And Kyouya knew that Mukuro himself was conscious of this fact what made it even worse.

Yet, he snuggled even closer and wrapped his arms around the illusionist's neck as if he was scared he'd leave him alone any second again. But Mukuro didn't. He just deepened the kiss, enjoying this sweet moment as much as Kyouya.

He definitely had developed joy for life.

* * *

**Hey guys =)**

**I just wanted to thank you for all your reviews, likes and follows~**

**I hope you liked the FF~**

**I will try to keep up writing more fanfictions, generally Reborn, since it was so much fun to write this one~**

**Please take care and keep shipping 6918! It needs/deserves more love x3**

**Yours PineappleFairy~**


End file.
